


Salad v.s. Pie

by Leata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester Ships Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: Gabriel and Dean get along, Sam hates it. Older brothers are terrible.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Salad v.s. Pie

"How can you keep your gigantor body moving and eat that?" Sam jumped at the disgusted voice behind him," Jesus Christ Gabriel!" 

Dean laughed, smirking around his fries," That really never gets old." He pointed a ketchup dipped fry at them," I love this." Gabriel smirked at Dean, hopping up to sit on the counter as Sam now angrily finished making his salad. "Shut up both of you. Can I just say that I hate that you two get along." 

Dean shrugged," You made fun of me for years about Cass. It's funny when it's someone else. And short stack is right, your food's gross man." Gabriel nodded sagely," Humans were not designed to eat this much green, Sammich. I would know." Dean nodded, picking up his plate, "He would know Sam, he was there. Listen to your boyfriend, eat a strip of bacon." 

Sam groaned," I hate you being friends. Hate each other." He grumbled, " Didn't you think he was a coward and he was stubborn and insensitive. Go back to that. " He sat at the table glaring at them taking large bites of his salad. 

"Oh no! Dean-o we're getting The Face!" His boyfriend pointed his newly created cherry lollipop at him. Dean's face lit up with a smile grabbing the matching cherry pie sitting next to Gabriel," Oo whip cream. Sammy how could we hate each other. Dude can create pie, he's my pie angel and you keep him happy." Gabriel laughed openly as Dean smiled at his increasingly frustrated little brother. 

Sam had encouraged the two to spend time together not trading insults. Castiel and himself had tricked the two to hang out and trapped Gabriel in the room. It had worked to quiet the yelling. Just too well, in the time they spent the two older brothers realized just how similar they're senses of humor and food were.

Sam took a bite of his salad as he watched them, "Pretty hard to keep him happy if he's not here. Where have you been?" Gabriel looked back to him," I lost something and then I found it and had to bury it away again." Sam raised an eyebrow shaking his head," Wow I feel like I was there!" 

Dean snickered as he ate his pie. Gabriel pouted, "Sassy Moose today aren't you?" Dean smirked, unable to help himself, "He needs meat, it's his diet." He chuckled as Sam threw up his arms, "Really Dean?! Are you seven?" 

Dean chuckled, nodding to him before walking out of the kitchen, "Good Luck. Thanks for the pie." Gabriel frowned looking at Sam, " You're not really mad are you? I can't help it, it's peer pressure. Dean's a bad influence." Sam took a large bite of salad chewing slowly staring at him blankly. He was quiet and silent as he took his plate and walked out towards the library. It really didn't bother him, but making his boyfriend beg and make too big of a promise was always nice. 

"Sammy? It's Dean's fault. Sammykins?... Sammoose?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I love Dean and Gabriel together I feel like they could have gotten along. 
> 
> For updates and randomness follow me on Twitter @Leatafanfiction


End file.
